Not so Normal
by gm111813
Summary: At 14 and moving from London to California because your dad got a job to produce a movie. Well you would think it would be awesome you have the perfect brother that everyone like, your the star on the cheer, volleyball and soccer team and your dad is a famous producer. Well what happens when you meet golden boy and his siblings. No CLACE sorry something better:)
1. Chapter 1

Important News:

This story won't have Clary as the main character and will not really but kind of go with Vampire Academy, it has the idea of their vampires and names. Clary will still be in the story but it will not have CLACE in it. I like them but there's so many stories about them so I decided to do something different. This story will have Jace Herondale, Jonathan but he will have a different last name, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, and Sebastian Verlac. If you don't like this then don't read, but anyways here is the first chapter and btw this is my first fanfiction so be nice and tell me what I can fix. :)

Summary for this chapter: Just introducing Sage and Jonathan

Do not own this series. Most characters belong to Cassandra Clare and Richelle Mead. I only own events.

Chapter 1

Sage POV

My name is Sabrina Sage Ozera, I'm 13 years old. If you call me Sabrina I might punch you I go but Sage. I am the only girl out of 6 kids. Daniel (oldest) is 20 then 18 year old Will, then 14 year old Jonathan or Jon, then there's me, 12 year old Christen and last but not least 5 year old Dean. Daniel is my role model and so is Jon but Daniel or as I called him Danny is in the army and I haven't seen him for 2 years. Its really weird to at family functions but we live. Ok so enough about my boring family. So I am really shy but once you get to know me I can't stop talking. I love the color blue and I like pizza. I'm also not so normal. Well I am a keeper; it's a type of vampire that has really cool powers. I can do the four elements, and some other cool things like mind reading sometimes is awesome but other times not so much. I don't look human I have really dark hair and golden highlights (they are natural), I also have bright blue eyes but they get even brighter when I turn into a vampire or I use my magic.

I don't get sick very often but when I do its really scary. My hair turns black and my eyes turn grey and my power sucks. I have really cool tattoos to. They tell what kind of keeper I am, like for me I have a snowflake on my wrist and my 3 cousins have a heart for love, flower for nature, and stars for nighttime. But the cool thing about being a keeper is we aren't common like Moroi which are what my brothers are and my parents. They all look the same with blonde hair and dull blue eyes. My brothers are handsome but as guys call me I'm down right gorgeous but I don't see it. I'm 4'9 but can still fight better than and shadowhunter. My family is 5'7 or 5'10. Everyone thinks I'm so normal but guess what I'm as normal as you think.

Jon POV

My name is Jonathan Christopher Ozera. Since you already heard about my sister Sage I won't bore you too much. Well I'm 14 and British. I'm 5'2; with very blonde hair it looks white. I have dull blue eyes like the rest of my family except for Sage. I'm Moroi which you already know what that is, so well, I'm not so shy and I always meet new friends very fast, I play football, basketball and soccer. My sister does cheer, volleyball and soccer. We are very athletic. Well that's enough about me so, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mortal Instruments or there characters I own some characters and I don't own the school in Miami is real though.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sage POV<p>

"Sage, Jonathan will you please come to the kitchen," yelled my mother. I jump off my bed and run to the door and as I was opening my brother was walking towards my door and I hit him head on. "Whoa there shorty" Jonathan my year older, very tall brother laughed at me with a smirk. As the child that I was I stuck my tongue out at him and run down the stairs to be greeted by my mother and 3 other brothers and my father talking quietly.

My brothers aren't usually here but when they are there's important news, but then they have to go back to a boarding school in Montana. I know what you're thinking but being Moroi or as I a keeper we can teleport so that's why they get here fast. If you were to see my whole family in public I would look so awkward because I look nothing alike but I'm related but have no idea how.

"Jonathan, Sage will you please sit down. I have some news that will affect you guys of all of them but they need to know to" my mother said as Jonathan and I at down. "So mom, are you pregnant or something because we don't need another kid in this house" Will asked. "No William there will be no other child in this house that is mine every again" "Mom why did you make me get out of bed if you are just going to argue" I asked. She gave me a look and then said, "Valentine would you like to do the honors?" My father, Valentine, looked us all in the eyes opened his mouth then closed it a couple times and finally he took a deep breath and said "We're moving to America, to Miami FL." "WHAT!" yelled Jon and I, "WHY, WHEN?" "Calm down you too, yes we are moving, why because I got a job where I can produce a new movie and when, 3 days, you have 3 days to pack and say goodbye" my father told us.

Jon and I look at each other with I scared face and then realization hit me. "Wait Miami?" "Yes Miami, why" my father asked me. I took a deep breath then screamed as loud as I can jumped off my chair and run up stairs grabbed my laptop and looked Miami up. My father and mother came bursting into my room a few seconds later yelling 'WHATS WRONG?!" "Mom what school are we going to?" I asked and she gave me a weird look then said, "Coral Reef High School why?" "Mom do you remember a while ago when I was talking about schools that had the best sports teams in the world?" "Yeah why?" "Because this is one of the school it has everything you can imagine." "Really it has the sports we play?" Jon asked. "Yep!" "Well im glad now do you want me to call your friends parents so you guys can spend some time before you leave you will still go to school Monday but we will pick you up at 12:30 and go to United States." Mom doesn't grandma live there and all our cousins?" "Yes they do Sage why?" Well first we haven't meet our cousins and two I get to meet them!" "Haha go take a shower and I will go down and call the parents" "KK"

An hour later I hear a knock on my door then Jonathan coming in saying "There here we were going to go out to eat, then going to the park if you want to go?" I jumped off my bed grabbed my shoes and walked out the door. At the front door stood Tessa, Will, Jem, Jessamine and Emma. We walked to a coffee shop a block away from house without saying a word. We got seated and Tessa looks me in the eye and starts crying. She started asking me questions that I couldn't answer because I was trying not to cry. I think everyone was trying to even Jonathan and he never cries. Emma then asked "When and where are you moving and are you going to visit us?" "We are leaving Monday the last day of school at 12:30, we are moving to Miami, why because are dad got a job there as a producer and yes we will visit as much as possible we will never be able to live a life without you guys you are the best friends and brothers and sisters I never got," I managed to choke out. We spent the rest of the time laughing and talking like nothing would be splitting us apart in just 1 and a half days.

Monday was a sad day. While we were at school my parents were closing the doors and finishing packing. At school we were playing kickball tournament we play every year at the end but this is my last time going to play kickball at this school And at 12:30 when my parents I was crying all over again I got pictures of my last moments with my friends, we spent about 10 minutes crying, saying goodbye and getting all our stuff. As we were driving off I saw everyone standing there with tears in they're eyes and I realized this will always be home for me no matter what and where I go.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter what do you think. I've done two chapters today I will try to have another one by the end of next week or even tonight I don't know but bye.<strong>


	3. Authors Note Important

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ...**

**Hey so this is the 3****rd****chapter, should I continue or not I need to know because if you don't like the story I'm not going to continue you have 5 days. If you want it to keep going review if not then just leave it alone. Bye and review if you want me to keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I said I was supposed to update but I have been having a hard life with school, friends and boys ugh it sucks! So this is chapter 3 I hope you like it and this is the chapter with the real TMI characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Sage POV

This is my first time on a plane and it scared the living hell out of me. Right now my brother and I are watching The Little Mermaid. I know what you're thinking but this is my favorite Disney movie. We have watched 3 movies and I am bored out of my mind, I have felt like I was going to throw up like 4 times and I realized, I HATE FLYING!

After watching The Little Mermaid we started watching Cars2 and I feel asleep and woke up to people saying "Please turn off cellphones and put you seatbelt on, we will be landing soon." Wow we are in Miami already. I look out and see the beach and everything it's so pretty. As we were landing I felt whatever I ate feel like it's going to be all over me but my brother grabbed my hand and whispered that I was all right and I calmed and kept my dinner down. When we finally got on the ground I ran out and almost fell down, I was so sore.

"Sage why don't you go get your stuff, I see it now," my mother told me. After about 30 minutes we had our stuff and were in the airport getting food because I was hungry and I finally noticed everyone was staring at us, like they haven't seen our genes put together. And then I see 5 people with black raven hair and a golden boy. Wow and they think I'm weird. But as I got a closer look at the golden god he was beautiful. Then the older women looked over and waved at my mom and I got a little freaked out like what is happing, do they know each other? I turn and see my mother running and meeting the other women and my mom crying out "Maryse, Robert!" I look at my brother with a blank look on my face and he just shrugged, giving me a look like I he was about to ask me the same thing.

After my mother and father were done greeting their old friends they finally brought us into the picture. My mother introduced us and Maryse introduced the little kid as Max, the girl as Isabelle, the dark haired boy as Alec and I could tell that they were siblings but the golden god was the one that kept me interested. They introduced him as Jace Herondale and right then in there I knew who he was. He was a famous actor and singer that's why everyone was looking at him weird or because he's hot.

He saw me looking at him and said "Hey short stuff, I know you know who I am but I picture would last longer. " And then I snapped and said "I don't care who you are you are a guys that uses girls then throws them away never treating me right and you're so arrogant." Then I stormed off like the kid I was with everyone looking at me with disbelief and Goldie with a smirk on his face that I wanted to slap off his face.

**And that's chapter 3 I hope you like, review and give me some ideas about where she should go or if Jace will follow her, or if she gets lost.****Bye And the chapters will get longer I just need to get past the beginning and then when everything is figured out they will become longer.**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey so from now on I will TRY to update every week but I don't know what day so sorry it will probably on the weekend or when I have time. So I got this review from ( .129) and she gave me the perfect idea so thank you so much. So here is chapter 4

* * *

><p>Jonathan POV<p>

As I see Sage half jog half walk out of here I see the "golden boy" start to walk after her so I put my arm out and say "Touch her I will kill you" and then I run off to find her. I see her walking out and I call her name, she turns and runs towards me crying. I catch her in my arms and walk her over to the nearest bench and let her cry. Then after about 10 minutes of her crying and people giving us weird looks she finally stops and looks at me. I asked her "What's wrong?" "I want to go home Jon, I don't like it here and Jace reminds me of Will and its breaking me." "I know Sage but we are here this school and place are amazing and dad got his dream job." "What as a gym teacher or a movie producer?" "Haha let's get back" "OK"

When my mom sees us she runs over and asked Sage if she's ok blah blah. Then I see Jace looking at Sage and I want to go over there and snap his neck. I know has debating to go over there but I don't know if he will so I look at Sage and tell her to go over there and talk. (In their heads) "Are you sure Jon?" "Yeah I think he feels bad just go." She nods her head and walks over to him and they start talking. I see Isabelle and Alec walking over towards me and they apologize for Jace being a jerk and hurting Sages feelings and I realized Miami isn't going to be as bad as I thought.

Sage POV

As I walk over to Jace I see Isabelle and Alec walking over to Jon and I hear then apologizing for Jace and I smile and realize nobody's perfect and Jace probably thinks every girl falls for him and he thinks that I will fall for him but I will make sure I don't.

When I get to Jace he looks me in the eye and opens and closes his mouth and then finally he say "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you off, I really want to be friends with you, I'm just used for girls to fall for me because I'm famous but when you didn't fall for my charm I thought that I could have a normal friendship with a girl for the first time." I stand there with an open mouth, not knowing what to say. "Jace I want to be friends with you too but I can't stand guys that look at girls like there a piece of meat, they use them and then leave." "So friends?" "Friends." I say with a smile on my face and then I hear a very high pitched scream and I see a 6 or 7 year old running towards Jace. When she gets to us she takes a couple breaths and then finally blurts out "**YOUR JACE HERONDALE, IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! CAN I HAVE A AUTOGRAPH?!"** "Yes I am Jace and yes you can have an autograph, what's your name?" "Karsyn, its spelled K-A-R-S-Y-N" As Jace is writing one down the girl looks at me with a smile on her face. "What's your name?" "Sabrina" "Are you Jace's girlfriend?" I looked at her stunned and I stumble out "No" "Oh well you guys would be cute together" she says with a smile and then Jace hands her a picture and she says thanks and skips away. I'm about to say something to Jace when I hear our parents calling our names and telling us to go to the car.

As we are heading out I see a limo and about to ask Jace when he grabs my hand and pulls me toward the door to the limo. We get in and it's like the best thing you could every see. It has a disco and food. Im standing there looking at everything when my mom tells me to close my mouth, I'm about to ask her why but then I realize my fangs have come out and everyone's staring at me with opened mouths.

"What was that?"

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 4 ok so I'm going to start updating every Wednesday and Saturday. I hope you like it and what I think of Jon makes me want a brother like that. I'm trying to make him like the perfect brother but him still having flaws so review. Bye<p> 


End file.
